Fallout The Tale of The Courier and the Caravan
by Gigaknight1
Summary: A Adventure Romance between my version of the Courier and a Caravaneer named Sophia


Hello this is I the one and only Gigaknight I applaud you for wanting to read my story it will be a interesting mix of violence, adventure and some romance.  
>So without further discussion here is the story of a young courier of the age of 18 who survived a bullet to the head He is Blonde haired blue eyes with some small facial hair 6 foot tall and medium built with some muscles and the age of 18 but definently the maturity of a 17 year old.<p>

*Wakes up in a pale alonement of disarray*

"What happened?" asked the courier as he saw a humaniod figure approching him.

"Oh good your awake I'm actually quite suprised not many people can take a bullet to the head and live to tell about it to answer your question I'm Doc Mitchell.

"If I may ask what is your name?" responded the doctor.

"My name is Brian and I was wondering why am I in this home and if I was shot could you tell me who did it?" questioned the courier.

"Well I don't know for sure but I think I saw a man in a checkered coat with some khans up near the cemetary last night."

"Anyone else have a clue as to who they were or more importantly where they were heading?"

"Ole Victor might have seen'em as he was the one who dug you from your grave after the men had left."

"But first you may want to go see Sunny at the saloon she can teach you some things about survival if you decide to hunt down them men for revenge purposes."

"Thanks Doc."

"Also here take this pip boy and some spare clothes since you don't currently have anything."

*Brian opens the door and steps out*

*Saloon door opens*

"I'm looking for a Sunny?"

"Yeah what do you need?" Looking at the courier with a strange look wondering why he just walked in and asked for her attention.

"The Doc said you could teach me some things about surviving the land and stuff?" Questioned Brian as he looked upon the women with a opinion that she was weak due to her lack of muscle tone as a survivalist.

"Well I'm busy today so here just take these." Then Sunny took out a varmint rifle and about 100 bullets and handed them to the man.

"Thanks well I will be on my way then." Gratified by her gift Brian laughed at the thought of vengeance against the guy who shot him in the head.

"Don't mention it alright kid or should I call you killer." Teased Sunny at the thought of this young looking person trying to shoot anything.

*Walks out of the bar*

Suddenly Brian was walking down the road to primm after talking to Victor about the travles of the checkered coated man when he saw a caravan being attacked by a band of viper raiders.

"HELP!" Screamed a caravaneer as bullets were flying through the air towards the nearly dead brahmin.

The taking out his varmint rifle Brian rushes at the raiders and shoots 1 in the head and another through the neck.

"Why you little runt" Angrily retorted the viper leader seeing his 2 dead "friends".

The raider then pulls out a 10mm pistol and directly shoots Brian in the leg.

Collapsing on the ground due to a broken bone Brian yells out in pain.

Just then Brian managed to line up his sight and shoots the raider through the stomach 2 times and finally in the heart.

Limping over to the caravan Brian notices some dead bodies in front of the Brahmin and sees a Hazel haired purple eyed girl who looks near the age of 16 leaning against the Brahmin corpse bleeding from her Arm.

"Here you need this more then me" said Brian as he injects a stimpack into her arm and uses forceps to remove the bullet before the wound started to heal.

Suddenly the girl starts crying as she sees her dead father and mother on the ground in front of her.

"It's going to be alright your safe now" stated Brian trying to calm the girl a bit.

"Can you tell me your name?" Asked Brian

"My name is Sophia..." The girl replied quietly.

"Well Sophia my name is Brian I have to ask besides your arm bleeding a bit are you alright?" said Brian caringly somewhat.

"I'm ok thank you for saving me." said Sophia

"It's what I do" said Brian trying to be funny.

Suddenly Sophia hugs Brian and starts to sob uncontrollably.

Brian tries to fake passing out and does a pretend gasp for breath act.

"So is this hug gonna last any longer?" Asked Brian

Sophia lets go of him and says "Sorry..."

"Its alright so are you going to be ok here by yourself because I have to get going I'm tracking some people down who have something of mine." Said Brian in a VENGEANCE kind of tone.

"Can I come with you then since I have no where to go and you could protect me then." asked Sophia innocently.

*Sighs* Sure why not come on lets get going then pack up all the things you need and lets be on our way then." Said Brian complaining a bit since he had to use a stimpac on himself and he has a small fear of needles.

"Thank you I promise I won't be a burden or atleast I will try not to be." smiling like she made a joke.

"Alright then lets be on our way were heading to Primm said Brian taking out a desperado style cowboy hat from the bag on the Brahmin and putting it on.

So that's the Prologue if I need to improve anything please tell me so in the comments I always seek to improve on my writing chapter one will be longer.  
>Though this is the first part of the story there are going to be many more so try to keep up with me and I will try to publish more when I can I want to make this a great series and hopefully gonna be seeing some cute couple of things from Sophia and Brian on their way to New Vegas.<p> 


End file.
